


Witcher of the School of the Bat

by RinkaRanka



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Art, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinkaRanka/pseuds/RinkaRanka
Summary: My art I posted on tumblr





	1. Bruce




	2. Slade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Mearbear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://rinkaranka.tumblr.com/post/189908323183/a-guy-from-ao3-asked-me-to-draw-slade-as-a-witcher


End file.
